Bella's questions
by Alice's Fashion
Summary: A group of one shots, where Bella asks questions everyone wanted to know- starting with aliens! Includes questions from bella's period to sex questions with alice and emmett! Just a bit of fun. rating will change in later questions!
1. aliens

**All characters belong to S.M. **

BPOV

I was riding in Edward's Volvo, him at the wheel and me in the passenger's seat. We were on the way back from his house to mine. The family had invited me over for a movie night. I love Edwards's family they are what I think families should be like. His mother and father, Esme and Carlisle where the type mother and father figures. Carlisle was the 'breadwinner' of the family and was so kind and compassionate. He loved his job as a doctor and worked at fork's hospital. Esme was kind and sweet and so loving. She loved her children and husband so much, I knew that from the first time I had seen her year and a half ago. Even then she still thought of me as a daughter just knowing me mere hours.

All of Edward's siblings were very different. Alice was like a little pixie, so small but so hyper. She loved shopping and playing Bella Barbie with me and was always happy. Rosalie was a little more hostile and liked to get her own way. However I stills aw her and loved her as a sister. She was very very pretty and caused a male to drop to his knees by just walking by him.

Edwards's brothers were Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was very funny once you got to know him and was very protective over his family. Like his brother Emmett was very protective of his family however he was like a big kid. He loved playing jokes and thinks my clumsiness is really funny. When you look at him you would think he is a tough, as he is huge with muscles on muscles, however once you know him you would realise that he is just like a giant teddy bear.

And Edward is my own personal Adonis the nicest guy you will know, and so good looking. He is my life as well as my fiancée. As I was saying the Cullen's are like your perfect American family. Well on the outside. But they hold a secret, a secret that I will be come one day. They are vampires.

I have often wondered if other creatures exist. I know werewolves do as I found out when my (ex) best friend turned into a werewolf in front of my very eyes when I was in 'the dark days' when Edward and his family left me for 'my protection', but have never dared ask as I knew I would get laughed at. However, we had just watched E.T so I felt as though this question would not sound as ridiculous as it would randomly. I turned to face Edward, whose eyes yet again were not on the road but were on me, and asked;

'Edward, do aliens exist?'

He looked shocked for a minute and then replied 'Yes!'

I had to double take. I was not expecting that. 'What?' I stuttered

'Aliens exist' he repeated calmly.

'How do you know?' I asked

'I've meet them before' he stated of hand as if he had just told me it was going to rain in Forks again tomorrow. Why hadn't he ever told me this before I would love to know how and why he meets them!

EPOV

I looked at Bella again. She was looking at me with ega eyes. I had been waiting a while for her to ask me this question, but she had never shown an interest in the area. Infact I had met a few aliens.

I turned around and said 'Where do you think vampires originally came from? Doctor Who? And many other famous aliens you have heard of?' She blinked once, then twice, then a third time.

'You're an alien?' she asked me. I chuckled

'Well im not exactly, human am I?'

'But vampires are made from humans' she replied. Ahhh I see how she was getting confused.

'Bella' I said stroking the side of her face, 'No one is sure where vampires came from, I mean how it first started. Some say more logical things like evolution and other people tell stories of more….outrageous tales, one of which been about aliens. It is said that a few 1000 years ago an alien came down to earth. It possessed all the…..better qualities of us vampires, by which I mean the speed, the strength etc. Now some say this alien bit a women and this create the first vampire, while other stories say this alien mated with a beautiful human female, which is where vampires get their beauty from. However this story goes on to say once the alien had left to go to his own world the human had a baby, a vampire. Of course no one really knows the truth and there are so many different stories about where we first originally came from that any of which could be possible. So yes I may possibly be an alien, or part alien!'

BPOV

Wow I wasn't expecting that. That's an interesting thought though, where did the first vampire from? I noticed Edward watching me he was expecting a reply

'Interesting' I said, I moved on wanting to know about these other aliens 'and doctor who?' I asked.

'Is an old friend of Carlisle's' he replied smiling slightly

'Wow have you seen his police box? Does he really take humans with him? Does he look human? When was the last time you saw him? What for?' Edward just chuckled

EPOV

She was so cute. All of her questions. She was looking up at me with wide eyes looking so adorable but reminding me to answer her

'Yes I have seen his police box, it is a lot different on the inside though than it is on the television. It is bigger and had rooms, not just one large open space. Yes, he does sometimes take humans with him…. And vampires…that's how Carlisle knows him! He does look human when he regenerates into one however obviously not like the blokes on TV. The only reason he allows the programme to continue was because everyone thought he was a fictional character like us vampires. The last time I saw him he popped in to visit Carlisle this was about 10 years ago.'

'Can I meet him if he comes back?' Bella asked

'Of course love, he visits Carlisle about once a century, so you will be vampire by then.'

**What did you think was it ok?**

**What should Bella's next question be about? Her period to Edward? Or about sex to Alice? Also if there are any questions that you would like to know about anything to do with twilight that Bella can ask then let me know by reviewing and I will make a story out of it **** x**


	2. Sex talk with Alice andEmmett?

**All characters belong to S.M**

**This chapter is why the story is rated M as it has sexual references. Please do not read if these things offend you!**

BPOV

I was sat in Alice's and Jaspers room. Alice had been playing Bella Barbie for some time now. There had been a subject that I had been meaning to bring up with Alice for some time now but I never knew how to go about it. It was also quite embarrassing, which is why I only wanted to ask Alice alone when no one else was around. Now was the ideal time as the rest of the family had popped out to do some hunting meaning it was just me and Alice and no one would hear. I had been trying to ask Alice for the past few hours; however every time I went to open I mouth I would chicken out. It was just too embarrassing.

APOV

I had seen Bella opening and closing her mouth for the past few hours obviously wanting to ask me something but then changing her mind at the last minute. Ii knew that if I did not ask her what was wrong my family would be back before she had time to even start asking. Obviously I knew what she wanted to ask I just thought it would be more amusing to let her ask than just answer her questions. Plus it would do her some good. I mean if she can't ask about it how can she ever do it.

Eventually I had to come straight out and ask;

'What is it Bella?' Naturally she went bright red, from pure embarrassment, a trait that Emmett finds incredibly funny.

'Erm… well I erm….I just had a few…. A few question' she stuttered out.

'A few question about what Bella,' I had to fight really hard to keep the smirk off of my face. This was going to be hilarious she couldn't even say she had a few questions to ask. I mean we hadn't even got onto the subject yet!

BPOV

Oh god I couldn't say it!

'Erm about… about me and…..Edward' I said.

'What about you and Edward?' she asked. I could tell she was fighting really hard not to laugh. Great she had had a vision about it. I knew she was going to make me say the word so I may as well have got it over and done with

'Um, well, me….and Edward… been physical'

'You mean playing sports' Alice asked sweetly... I knew she knew what I was on about. Annoying little pixie.

'I was just wondering about…about' I took a deep breathe 'Sex'. There I said it!

EMPOV

I was nearing the house. I had given up hunting because Edward was brooding over Bella he was changing Jaspers emotions who was affecting everyone else's. It was putting me off hunting bears and I wasn't enjoying it as much as I usually do so I decided to head home before everyone else. I was at the very edge of the forest and that's when I heard her. Bella.

Ha she was asking Bella about sex. This was going to be great. I stayed where I was and listened. I didn't want Alice to hear me if I tried to get any closer to the house. I also didn't want her to see me so I decided to come up with a prank for Edward whilst I was listening to their conversation.

APOV

Thank god she had finally said it. Took enough time. I Bella around and sat down with her on mine and Jasper bed smiling.

'What would you like to discuss about it Bella,' I asked. I had been expecting this conversation since that night her and Edward where left here on their own and they made their compromise (Eclipse).

BPOV

I was worried about Edward since that awful night he had turned me down. I just wanted to know some….details and some facts.

'Well erm first, I'm worried Edward doesn't want me in that way' I said getting upset. 'I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him and that he doesn't want me in the same way'.

Alice grabbed a hold of my hand. It was clear to anyone I was getting myself upset again over it and I was fighting back the tears. 'Bella,' Alice said 'I know for a fact that Edward defiantly wants you that way. It's just that he is scared. Scared that he will hurt you. Scared that he won't be any good!'

What Edward thought he wouldn't be any good with….me 'What he thinks he will be bad in bed' I voiced my thoughts

'Yes!' Alice said 'However I know if defiantly wants you in that way, if you get what I mean' I….didn't get what she meant

'Erm….No' I asked 'What do you mean'

'Well'shereplied'he enjoys your company especially when he's alone' Hey that didn't make any sense how can he enjoy my company when I am not even around?

APOV

I sighed. Bella still looked confused. Was I going to have to spell it out for her? Obviously. I took a deep breathe and stated 'He masturbates over you,' he was going to kill me!

Poor little Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlight of a car

'WH...WHAT?' she half whisper yelled.

'He masturbated over you' I repeated. Bella sounded like she was choking on something and I was starting to get worried.

BPOV

He masturbated over me yet he would have sex with me? Why? I was so confused

'So why wont he have sex with me?' I asked puzzled

'Hes scared' Alice repeated herself from earlier.

I decided that I would drop this conversation for a while but filed away the new information for later. I went on to ask her some more of my questions.

EMPOV

Edward. HA. Masturbates. Over. Ha. Bella. Omg this is gold. The stuck up prude who I thought didn't even know what a dick was actually masturbates. I have to carry on listening to this conversation. It's great!

BPOV

'Alice….'

'Yes, Bella'

'Does it hurt' I asked. She knew what I would be talking about.

'Yes it can your first time' she replied. 'You will most probably bleed as well, which is one of the reasons why Edward is so worried about having sex with you when you are still human.'

Oh I hadn't thought of that. I didn't want to make it hard for him when we did eventually…do it; I wanted him to enjoy it.' Which brought me onto my second question, which was the best position, do boys prefer something that girls don't. 'What about…..positions….I want him to have…..fun….is there a position better than others?'

'No everyone's different' Alice stated. Phew I was worried she was going to go into detail about her and jasper!

EMPOV

Bella wanted to know positions. I am defiantly the man. I couldn't hold off and headed straight to the house.

Bella turned around shocked. Alice just looked annoyed.

'Bella baby, you want to know positions, I can tell you positions from a male point of view too.' I grinned massively. This was going to be fun. 'Missionary is great, Edward can defiantly get some good angles out of that and hit some top spots, doggy style is ok and defiantly better than spooning position. The cowgirl is great I'm sure Edward would like that one. It's great to get a good look at a chicks boobs bouncing as you have sex. One of my favourites with Rosalie. Standing is also good can get a good bounce…..'

I trailed off; Bella had gone from bright red, to deathly white. Alice moved to the left and caught Bella as she fainted…..

OOPS! Edward was going to kill me!

**Thanks for the reviews off ****Hpfan28, Izzy Marie, and a-jforever, also thank you for all those who have added me to their favourite stories, authors and alerts.**

**What did everyone think? If anyone has a questions that they have wanted to be answered that relates to twilight tell me in a review and I will get Bella to ask the question **** x**

**Remember to review **


End file.
